Wepeel
Wepeel (ヰペル, Wiperu) is a non-human being that would often come to visit Nir at night. Unlike for any other character, Wepeel's encounters are solely psychological. Physiology Due to its own speech patterns, and the way it refers to itself, Wepeel must be a male. He is an agile, quick creature who prefers the night, and has never been seen in the sunlight. His skin is a sallow grey-green, scarred and bloodless. His face is gaunt, skull-like; however his skull is not anything like a human's. Instead, it is much more narrow, elongated and sharp. He has huge, reptilian eyes, which often appear without pupils. His long arms and legs are clawed. These clawed appendages are his primary means of weaponry and chaos. Also, Wepeel wears no clothes, but he does not appear to need them. The darkness will often cover parts of it anyway. Wepeel's mouth is usually covered by blackness, but occasionally it will appear. It is actually decently wide, and can stretch out far beyond human anatomical comparisons. He has rows and rows of extremely sharp teeth, which are quite white. However, Wepeel has never been shown using his teeth in an offensive manner. Occasionally, Wepeel will appear to have a tail, but due to the darkness which surrounds him and the manner in which he moves about, this could be nothing more than a trick of the eye. He is, of course, bipedal, and his body mostly looks like that of a human's other than the height difference, the scarring, and the discoloration. Though it could not possibly be real, when Nir encountered Wepeel for the first time (and only a few times afterward), the monster was covered in blood. Interest In Nir Truthfully, this creature cannot be real, and as a physical manifestation of Nir's mind, only Nir has ever encountered him. This could be because Wepeel was created as a sort of imaginary friend, but went horribly wrong. He never speaks directly to Nir, but all actions are goal-oriented into making the Saiyan boy do something - and usually that something is either highly illegal, highly dangerous, or both. When communicating, Wepeel will write (either in blood or energy) what he wants to say to Nir. The only sound omitted from Wepeel ever is a curious whispering/fluttering type of sound which is never directed at anyone. This seems to be nothing more than an audible tick or a feature of his race which we could not possibly know of. Also, despite his sickly image, Wepeel is tame and mildly innocent or playful around the boy, which can be an odd sight to behold. This could make sense if Wepeel was not real, and as such Nir was subconsciously pushing him to be his friend - which would also make sense due to the latter's loneness. However, there is the off-chance that Wepeel is real. But this is slim. Seriously, monsters don't really exist. History Wepeel was introduced while Nir was sleeping at the academy. One night, Nir woke up to feeling something on his bed, and there Wepeel was. The bloody, destitute being which was neither human nor animal had been found. Although Nir did not feel fear at first, he did sometimes have bouts of nearly suffocating anxiety around Wepeel, which also brought out memories the boy's prior life - like what happened to him before he was put into the orphanage. All of these memories connected to Wepeel in ways more frightening than Nir could have wanted. Later on, whilst dripping with blood and other wretched things, Wepeel began telling Nir to do specific things, such as turning on the gas stove to burn down the building. He also wanted the boy to take a knife back to bed with him and sleep with it under his bed sheets. Although these innocent ideas started out harmless enough, the careful nudging would eventually push for Nir to do more drastic actions, like fire his automated cannon at his friends and kill them. As time grew on, so did their relationship. Every night, the Wepeel became more and more pushy, until finally, when Nir would wake up from his sleep only to feel the hot breath of this sallow-faced creature on his neck, Wepeel would be not only covered in blood, but would have severed limbs of humans in his arms. And he would eat them in front of Nir. Being unconsciously driven, Wepeel could not be stopped by Nir though any means. Though the boy may have later tried pushing this creature away, by that point it had become too buried into his psyche to deal with properly. Trivia *Wepeel's name comes from the (same) name of a sled once owned by Rivers Cuomo. *Weepel's use of "ヰ" instead of "ウィ" is purely cosmetic, as it looks much neater. While both can be used to express the sound of "wi" (although ヰ usually sounds like イ), the former is chosen for the fact that when translated to English, Uiperu would be too inaccurate. The sound difference between ui and i in comparison to wi is close enough with either version, so that it doesn't serve as a detractor for the current pronunciation of "ヰ". *Weepel is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demons Category:Son